Silicate cement is an important raw material for industrial and civil constructions. However, production of the existing cement is featured in high heat consumption and large exhaust emissions, which is one of the main sources of China's industrial energy consumption and exhaust emissions. Limestone is a main raw material for the production of silicate cement, and the pyrolysis of limestone will produce calcium oxide and carbon dioxide. The content of calcium oxide in the traditional silicate cement clinker is about 65%, and the carbon dioxide produced by decomposition of limestone is about 511 kg/t clinker, so the carbon dioxide emission in the process of calcining the cement clinker is mostly derived from the decomposition of calcium carbonate. In addition, the heat consumption for the decomposition of limestone accounts for about 60% of the cement clinker. In the prior art, ordinary silicate cement mainly has defects of a high calcination temperature (>1350° C.) and a large adulterate amount (about 82% of the mass of cement raw meal) of limestone in cement raw meals, and thus a large amount of fuel consumption results in not only high energy consumption but also large emissions of carbon dioxide and exhaust gases thereof, which will not only lead to the rapid consumption of natural resources, but also greatly pollute the environment.
Reduction in content of calcium oxide in clinker is beneficial to the decrease in the heat consumption of cement clinker and in the emissions of carbon dioxide and exhaust gases, and turns limestone mines with a low calcium oxide content and some industrial wastes with higher calcium oxide content into available raw materials, so the study of low-calcium silicate cement clinker and hardening of cement is of significant importance.